scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary R
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z randomity The ratio of unpredicted motion to predicted motion. Reach and Withdraw Basic process in assists. Works also well when processing animals, small children, or people who are ill. reactive bank See reactive mind, bank. reactive mind The portion of the mind which works on a stimulus-response basis (given a certain stimulus it will automatically give a certain response) which is not under a person's volitional control and which exerts force and power over a person's awareness, purposes, thoughts, body and actions. The reactive mind never stops operating. Pictures of the environment, of a very low order, are taken (recorded) by this mind even in some states of unconsciousness. read The action of the needle on the meter dial falling (moving to the right); sF, F, LF, LFBD are reads. reality Has to do with agreement (or lack thereof). It is the agreed-upon apparency of existence. A reality is any data that agrees with the person's perceptions, way of thinking and education. Reality is one of the components of understanding. Reality is what is. Reasonableness An objective can always be achieved. Usually, when it is not being achieved, the person is finding counterintention in the environment that coincides with his own; this is reasonableness. (This is a direct quote from memory and might be a copyright issue.) recall Present time remembering something that happened in the past. It is not re-experiencing it, reliving or re-running it. You are in present time, thinking of, remembering, putting your attention on something that happened in the past--all done from present time. rehabilitation The restoration of some former ability or state of being or some more optimum condition. (Abbr. rehab) release A preclear whose reactive mind or some major portion of it is keyed out and is not influencing him. In CT processing there are five major grades of release. They are, from the lowest to the highest: Grade 0, Communications Release, Grade 1, Problems Release, Grade 2, Relief Release, Grade 3, Freedom Release, Grade 4, Ability Release. Beyond that other grades have been developed: Grade 5 Power Release, Grade 5A Power Plus Release, Grade 6 Whole Track Release. These additional grades are unnecessary if the pc goes Clear on Engram Clearing. Each is a distinct and definite step toward greater levels of awareness and ability. (See also grade). repair Patching up past auditing or recent life errors. This is done by prepared lists and other processes or completing an incomplete process. repeater technique An Engram Running technique given in the book Dianetics: The Modern Science of Mental Health (1950) in which the auditor would have the preclear repeat over and over certain phrases found in engrams being run. It was often used to handle command phrases with. repetitive process A process, where the same auditing question or command is given many times to the pc. The pc is finding new answers every time. The auditor will state the command as it has never been asked before in a new unit of time, but with no variation of words; he will acknowledge the pc's answer and handle the pc origins by understanding and acknowledging what the pc said. This type of process will permit the individual to examine his mind and environment thoroughly and sort out relative importances. resistive case See seven resistive cases. responsibility Responsibility is the willingness and ability to be cause. To accept responsibility means to accept having been the cause of something. It is distinct from the concepts of blame or praise, as those require an evaluation be made as to the merits of what was caused. restimulation or restimulate Condition in which part of the bank has been "triggered" by something in the person's environment (a restimulator) causing some greater or lesser degree of reactive behavior or condition; doing something unknowingly, unwittingly and without any understanding of what one is doing. retread The student auditor's weak areas are located and the auditor is word cleared on the appropriate materials and he then restudies selected materials. The auditor is given a longer study assignment that covers possible areas of his difficulties. It has to cover more than the obvious points since those points were already covered in previous cramming actions. A retread can take from one to several days to complete. reverie The preclear is placed in a light state of "concentration" which is not to be confused with hypnosis. The analytical mind of the preclear is still fully aware of his surroundings. Review When a preclear is having difficulty of some sort that is not immediately resolving with the actions being done, he may be sent to the Qualifications Division, Department of Review, where his case folder is carefully checked over or "reviewed" and the necessary corrective actions taken to resolve the difficulty. The actions done in this manner are collectively called "review". R-Factor Reality factor; explanation, information, data, etc., given to a person in order to bring about sufficient understanding for him to be able to perform a specific action. It is usually very short, like a few sentences. ridges Are solid accumulations of old, inactive energy suspended in space and time. They are generated by opposing energy flows hitting one another and continue to exist long after the energy flows have ceased. Ridges exist in suspension around a person. rise A needle phenomena where the needle moves to the auditor's left (auditor facing the meter); a rising needle means "no confront"--the preclear has struck an area or something he isn't confronting. One never calls his attention to this but one knows what it is. It is not taken up in CT auditing. rock slam (Symbol R/S) This is a crazy, irregular, jerky motion of the needle of the meter, narrow as one inch or as wide as three inches happening several times a second. The needle "goes crazy," slamming back and forth, narrowly, widely, over on the left, over on the right, in a mad war dance or as if it were frantically trying to escape. It means "hot terminal" or "hot" anything in an assessment and takes precedence over a fall. roller coaster #A case that betters and worsens. A roller-coaster is always connected to a suppressive person and will not get steady gains until the suppressive is found on the case or the basic suppressive person earlier. Because the case doesn't get well he or she is a potential trouble source to us, to others and to himself. #Case gets better, gets worse, gets better, gets worse. rudiments First principles, steps, stages or conditions. The basic actions done at the beginning of a session to set up the pc for the session major action. The normal rudiments are ARC breaks (upsets),present time problems (worries) and withholds (something pc feels he shouldn't say) - they are explained under each heading. R3RA (Routine 3RA) Engram Running by Chains, R3RA is the main process used in Engram Clearing, CT-5. run Undergo processing; run out; erase. rundown (R/D, RD) A series of specific auditing actions done on a case designed to produce a specific result. (Abbr. RD, R/D)